The Road to Redemption
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Starkes is the second seat in the newly created Organization. She'll do anything to defend it, especially her Superior and object of her desires, Zexion. But when Zexion brings another member into the organzation,-Continued-


**summary continued: A mysterious girl who has a hidden agenda and is hungry for Zexion's attention as well, Starkes must deal with the fact that what she feels isn't normal, and that her paradise of an organization isn't safe anymore.**

* * *

It's been three long years since the organization fell. Three years of chaos for those of us who were wayward nobodies. Three years of fearing the slaughter we all thought was going to come to us.  
And for some it did. I paid witness to the killings of friends and comrades. Those people were innocent, they didn't deserve the execution.

But it was guilty by association. We were nobodies, stereotyped as evil creatures out to control Kingdom Hearts. Ourpredecessorsof Organization XIII guaranteed this fate.

So for two years I wandered, a beaten, and hollowed out mess. Whatever compassion that had remained in my heart had been destroyed by the cruel slayings. I was nothing more than a child, my body resembling that of a fifteen year old girl.

I was giving up hope when he found me. He was just as tattered as I was, if not worse. However, there was a difference. He remained vigilant, searching for some strand of hope that none of us could find.

He held his hand out and asked my name. Though his face was hidden, his voice was soft, young sounding, calming my suspicious brain. It sounded similar to mine: haunted by the souls that had fell before our own eyes.  
So I took his hand and whispered, with as much courage as I could muster:

"Starkes."

He nodded a bit, pulling his hood back and revealing a strikingly young and innocent face, marred by a scar that stretched from under his right eye to his jaw.

"Zexion**.**" **H**e whispered, covering my hand. "Ex-member of the organization"  
I stepped back with a shocked hiss. Any nobody knew the names of the many members that had been in the Organization. Zexion had been one of the members.

He caught my look and glanced down.

"I never intended this," He whispered, his eyes trembling. "I never wanted this slaughter."

I glared at him as I straightened out, knowing that he had partially been part of the genocide.

And then I looked into his eyes and realized that i was convicting him for the same reasons that my family had been convicted before.

Guilty by association.

So I relaxed and glanced at him, waiting for the explanation I deserved, the reason to let him live.

He held his hand out again and looked into my eyes.

"I want to change this." He took a short pause, "I want peace."

It was all I needed. I took a step forward with a slight smirk.

"Then, I guess I am yours, 'superior'."

It was those three words that locked my destiny into place.

* * *

-Three Years Later-

"Starkes!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over the top of my head. From outside my door, I could hear Immix hopping around and calling my name. Welcome to my life.

"Starkes come onnnnnnnn! Superiors coming back today and I wanna go meet him halfway!"

That got me moving. The mere thought of Zexion, with his ever-innocent face and piercing blue eyes... It sent chills down my spine while simultaneously lighting a fire on my cheeks. Oh yes, I definietly wanted to get moving...

"Starkes?" Immix called again.

"Shut up! I'm coming."

Rolling out of bed, I landed on my hands and feet before leaping up. Reaching my hand out, I shut my eyes and brought my element, wind, to the surface and caught my cloak as it fluttered by. As I threw it on, I sent the remaining bout of wind down through the crack underneath my door. Only seconds later, Immix shrieked.

"Damn you, Starkes! I thought Superior told you to stop using your powers!" She shouted.

"Uh...not quiet." I called, pulling my boots on. "Superior said, exactly, 'stop using your powers on Krexal.'"

Immix whined and slammed her fist on my door. With a sickening crack, the door shattered into bits.

"_Immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmix!!!!!_" I shouted. "I know Superior told YOU to stop THAT!"

"I can't control my powers like you can! I have an excuse!"

"Hardly." I responded, storming out. Immix followed, hot on my trail like a lost puppy.

"You know, you should smile a bit. Superior would like you more if you did."

I stopped in my tracks with a low hiss.

"Keep your mouth shut." I told her. "Before you end up blown out a window."

With a yelp, she took off, running for the door, most likely to rat me out to Zexion. However, I had the unfair advantage in this situation. I was on the Superiors good side... I'd helped him create what the Organization was today. That being said, I was likely to win any dispute between any of our seven members.

Immix opened the door and flung herself out it, running toward the hillside that served as our meeting point. With a sigh, I jumped into the air and glided after her, a smirk on my face. As annoying as Immix could be, I could be ten times that if I really wanted to.

Rolling so that I was belly up, I floated alongside her, looking as bored as I possibly could.

"Dammit, Starkes. Do you have to do that."

"Yup." I popped the P and sommersaulted to my feet as we reached the hill. "And now we wait."

My suggestion was met with a high pitched whine from Immix.

"I _hate_ waiting." she told me, stomping her foot.

"Yeah. But it's a good time to practice meditation." I told her, crossing my legs, in midair, and floating to the ground.

"Shut up."

"Planning on it." I smirked and shut my eyes. I could feel his prescence already, even before I could fully tap into my powers. Which could only mean...

"SUPERIOR!!!!!!" Immix squealed.

* * *

**AN: Kind of confusing I guess...trying to set the stage for what's to come and I've got a killer head/stomach/neck/shoulder ache... no more crazy dancing for me. Special Thanks to Ran-Into-Midnight, my ever-awesome big sister! I hope things are going well for you!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
